1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to an electronic device and a component module thereof, and relates particularly to an electronic device which enables damage free disassembling of components and a component module thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, the use of various types of electronic devices, for example, a mobile phone, a tablet computer, a notebook computer, a smart phone and such have become increasingly common, and have been developing in the design areas such as convenience, versatility and aesthetics so as to provide a user with more selection.
Many components are integrated inside an electronic device, such as electronic components or parts and the like. When manufacturing or repairing the electronic device, regardless of whether it is rework, proper recycling of components or changing out replacement parts and such, they all require components to be dismantled. However, along with precision design and miniaturization of components, conventional disassembling methods may not be suitable or may damage the components leading to an increase in manufacturing costs or repair costs.